Saiyan Strike
by authors
Summary: Based on the Saiyan Saga of Dragonball Z, with a few alterations. With a cute yet sad interaction between Tien and Chaotzu


Speedster studios present:

In association with Toei and FUNimation:

A Greg ' SSJ3' Kelly production.

In the extreme future, there lies an Earth that is quite different from ours in the sense that dinosaurs still roam, and in a mountainous area there lives a boy with a tail. His name is Goku Son, or just Goku. There he lived with his adoptive grandpa till he died of mysterious circumstances. After his death, the grandpa named Gohan Son left Goku with fond memories and 2 items. A ball with 4 stars and a power bo which could extend to unbelievable lengths. And so the boy carried on, for he was exceptionally strong. One day he met a young blue haired girl named Bulma. She revealed that the ball that Goku had was called a Dragonball and when combined with its 7 brothers would unleash Shenron, who will grant the summoner one wish. So with the promise of adventure at his door, Goku went with the young beauty on this grand adventure. While on this journey he met Master Roshi, a bald martial arts master with an affinity for…being a pervert. (What!!!! Just stick around it's going to get weirder) Along with his Dragonball, he gave Goku a device called the flying Nimbus, a magical cloud that only allowed the pure of heart to ride it. Also, the young warrior met, battled, and befriended a transforming pig named Oolong, a desert bandit named Yamucha with his transforming caouse named Puar, and a huge giant named the Ox-King with a daughter named Chi-Chi. It was there that they needed help with putting out Fire Mountain, and the turtle hermit proved his stuff by using a grand Ki attack called the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha wave. Normally it would take a person 50 years to learn the technique, but it took Goku 50 seconds. Then they met the villainous emperor Pilaf who tried to use the Dragonballs for World conquest, but Oolong stopped this threat by wishing for the worlds most comfortable, soft and cushy…UNDERWEAR!!! (………………………………………………………????) But then they were captured and sentenced to death by Pilaf. It is here where Goku caught a glimpse of the full moon a second time and turned into a gigantic monkey, and in the process destroyed the palace and freed his friends. After this heroic journey he decided to train under Master Roshi's tutelage. Also here he met a boy named Krillin whom became his best friend and almost brother. He also met a woman called Lunch who transformed every timed she sneezed from nice to pure outrageous EVIL!! Here Goku & his 'brother' battled in the world martial arts tournament where they both got beaten by a warrior called Jackie Chun, secretly their master. Goku then took this time to look for his grandpa's 4-star ball. But this time he had to fight an evil organization called the Red Ribbon army all alone, and after some training with a cat named Korin, he became stronger than he already was and won. But within this war a friend of his was killed, and thus Goku had to say goodbye to his grandpa's ball once again and after a long and great battle with Roshi's sister Baba's monsters met his grandpa again. 'Twas after this that Goku entered the 22nd world martial arts tournament and lost to a fighter named Tien Shinhan and his brother Chaotzu. After this his best friend was killed by a minion of an evil demon called Piccolo. Goku fought and won this bout but yet did not notice an egg being spewed form his fallen foe's mouth. After this, he left to train under Kami and came back to fight in his 3rd martial arts tournament. It was here that he met, battled, and married a beautiful raven- haired beauty named Chi-Chi. Also here he won the tournament by defeating the 2nd incarnation of Piccolo. It has been 5 years since that day, and something approaches that'll prove that even though a man such as Goku comes from such humble beginnings like this, he has an even greater destiny set.

(A round space pod flies into an O as a dragon encircles the words Dragonball & his tail forms the letter Z)

DRAGONBALL Z: Saiyan Strike

Based on the story and characters created by Akria Troyjama and appearing in Shonen Jump magna

(Italicized words are thoughts. Thought speak)

Ch.1: A happy reunion.

The spaceship landed in a hilly area, "For this many of the inhabitants to be alive they must be the strongest in the universe." Said the tall man stepping out of his pod. He was a tall man with hair down to his waist, " Either that or Kakarot took his sweet time." 

" Hey you. Did ya know that was my corn field that you landed in and I don't take kindly to strangers around these hear parts" Said the southern man firing his shotgun but the warrior grabbed it in midair and shot it back. HE then pressed a button on a strange device he had on his head, " Power level of 370? That must be Kakarot. Hang on little brother, your dear long lost brother Raditiz is coming to meet you."

Meanwhile back at a Mountainous area a young raven haired woman with her hair in a bun was calling, " Gohan, Goku lunch!!" 

" I think he was out in the woods somewhere, Chi-Chi." Said a tall warrior with spiked up hair.

" The woods! Oh my Kami, my poor Gohan. Goku go out and bring him back. It's time for lunch and his studies." Said Chi-Chi.

" Will do. By the way, can he take a little break from his studies? There's a reunion at Roshi's island and I'd like him to join." Asked Goku.

" Alright but just for today, at this rate he'll only be 5 months ahead of his classes." Said Chi-Chi.

" Okay." Said Goku as he went off into the woods. Meanwhile a boy with a yellow robe and a red hat with a dragonball on top was walking alone, "Hey a butterfly." Said the youngster running after it till it flew off into the sky, " Wow, what a great feeling you must have being able to soar above the clouds and away from your problems. I whish I would be able to do something like that one day." 

" GOHAN!" Said Goku looking for his boy.

" Daddy!" Said Gohan running into his dads loving arms.

" Come on son your mother says it's time for lunch and then after that we'll head off to Roshi's." Said Goku. And as they walked off they had no idea the event going on over in the next scene (Hands grabs camera and throws it into the scene) In a cayonous region a green man stood with a turban and cape with shoulder pads, " One day Goku we'll meet again and when that day comes you will die! WHAT!" Said the green man turning to an incoming flying man.

" Guess I was wrong. It's nothing more than a Namekian." Said Raditiz.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? You'll pay for that insult, of course you know there are better ways to commit suicide." Said the green titan throwing a Ki blast right into the invader's body.

" (Spits) you call that little thing an attack? That ain't no attack this is an attack." Said Raditiz ready to throw a Ki blast but was stopped by a reading, " 480? That's defiantly a Saiyan-jin power level. I'll kill you later Namek." He then flew off.

" Why does he constantly want to sign his death warrant. But who's this Kakarot he's referring to. Wait, (Looks in direction of the villain) that's who it is!" Said the green soldier taking off. And over at the island two bald guys were getting prepared for their guest, " Hey master when should they be getting here?" Asked the short one, his name was Krillin.

" It should be soon." Said the elder one whom name's Roshi. The then infamous blued haired one came into the door, " Hi guys." Said Bulma.

" Bulma, looking as beautiful as ever." Said Master Roshi.

" Thanks for the complement." Said the young girl.

" Hey if you're here where's Yamucha?" Asked Krillin.

" Ugh, that jerk said he'd be too tied up at the baseball game to come!" Said Bulma enraged.

" Check again, you're sure that you and Yamucha are supposed to be together?" Asked Krillin puzzled.

" Hey, since you and Yamucha are broken up does this mean that the role for boyfriend is open?" Asked Roshi.

" NO!" Yelled Bulma. Meanwhile outside a nimbus cloud landed outside the house, " Hey Bulma, Roshi, Krillin I'm here." Said Goku holding his young son in his arm.

" I recognize that voice its Goku." Said Bulma finding Krillin outside already.

" Hey Goku whats with the kid? Did you need to take up babysitting as a job?" Asked Krillin.

" Well, actually he's my son. Say hello Gohan." Said Goku to the hiding little one.

"(Whisper) uh, hi" Said Gohan shyly.

" He's a little shy to be your son. How old are you?" Asked Bulma.

" Uh, 4 ½." Said the boy nervous.

"And are you going to be a warrior like your father?" Asked the girl once again.

" Uh no. Chi-Chi won't allow him to be a fighter just a scholar." Said Goku.

" Weird." Said Krillin throwing a rock. " So with that Dragonball on his head does that mean you're collecting again?"

"No, just the ones that are nearby. Like 1&3." Said Goku throwing the rock even father.

" Amazing! Even though he's married, he's become even stronger." said Roshi. As the festivities continued, Goku looked out to the sea, "What's wrong Goku?" asked the warrior's brother.

" There's a strong Ki approaching," said Goku as said figure landed.

" Just as I figured, you've got Father's hair and Mother's face," said Raditiz looking at…. Goku (Non Dragonball Z fans become surprised).

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"Before I tell you may I sit? It's been a long trip and I need a rest," said the brother. Once they all sat down and the Dr. Peppers were passed around, " You see, my name is Raditiz, and I'm a Saiyan from the planet Vegita. You are, too, and if you don't remember, then you've must have hit your head when you were young." 

"I did," said Goku.

" You see, we Saiyans are a warrior race, and our lives are lived for battle. When our mortal enemies, the Fruits, were defeated, we found ourselves without battle. Then, how I should say this, an employer came. He hired us to raid planets for him in order for him to give to others for a payment. The ones with, who are weak like you got sent to planets with pitiful inhabitants, like this one. And the powerful ones were allowed the honor to stay at Vegita and become stronger. Unfortunately, an asteroid crashed into the planet and destroyed it. I was so saddened to hear of it; my mother, father, and all of my family were dead. So I joined up with two others, and we've become the most notorious planet cleareres in the universe. Then when I was at an interplanetary tavern, I heard of a young warrior who defeated an entire army alone. I knew at once that only a Saiyan could do this feat, and made the journey here at once. And now the others and I have found the perfect world to reinstate our planet's population. But we need you in order to make it complete," said Raditiz.

" I'm sorry, but my grandpa taught me not to force my will on others," said Goku.

" Well then, I'll allow you to live it your way but…(Went to Gohan, picked him up, and flew up in the air before anyone could do anything) Your son will have to do. If you change your mind, meet me at my spaceship in one hour," said Raditiz as he flew off with his captive. " That's it, he's mine! Bulma, I need your Dragon radar," said Goku as he called for Nimbus.

" You'll also need a brain," said the green one.

" P…P…Piccolo!!" said Krillin as he quickly hid behind Goku.

" What do you mean?" asked Goku.

" Start thinking with your brain, fool. Didn't you sense his high Ki? He can kill you without even breathing." Said the green demon.

" Well, I'll just make sure that he does breathe," said Goku as he took off. Piccolo quickly caught up to him. " What are you doing?" asked Goku.

" Look, the only person on this planet that has any right to kill you is me!" said Piccolo as he flew right along side Goku towards one of their biggest battles yet.

Ch2: Death of a legend.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Gohan to the heavens.

" Ugh, you scream like a fighter," said Raditiz with pride as he threw Gohan into the ship, " While we wait for your father I'll check out the humans, (Presses his scouter and chuckles at the pitiful levels, till) What, 1070? From the boy? No way!" exclaimed Raditiz as Goku and Piccolo landed, " Ah, Kakarot and the Namek."

" Once again, you're drawing yourself nearer towards instant death," said Piccolo, removing his turban and cape.

" So Kakarot, have you decided to join us and let your son live here?" Asked Raditiz.

" I'd rather die then to leave my SON!" Said Goku.

" Fine, then you choose the way of death rather than life. I'm sorry brother." Said Raditiz as he and the duo got into positions.

(Start playing "Brother")

Goku and Piccolo ran at Raditiz at top speed. Goku jumped over Raditiz and drove both of his feet into the back of the neck while Piccolo drove his arm into the big guy's stomach and followed up with an uppercut, sending him into the air and into Goku's spine hitting punch. AS Raditiz landed he sprang up into a full position, Goku and Piccolo charged at him, delivering a multitude of punches that Raditiz just blocked, but as he anticipated another punch, he actually got a leg sweep surprise from Piccolo and an upward kick from Goku. As Raditiz managed to regain his senses, he heard, "Good morning!" from Piccolo. Raditiz then began to throw a series of punches and kicks. Piccolo blocked and threw his own series, which Raditiz just blocked. Then Piccolo forearmed the Saiyan, gut punched, and tried to kick the enemy but Raditiz grabbed his leg and, using it as leverage, threw the warrior into the ground. Before Raditiz could drive his knee into the green warrior, he met a palm strike from his own brother, giving Goku the opportunity to unleash a spin kick into the gut. Then Raditiz and Goku pulled off the same routine that he and Piccolo pulled but for a little while longer. This time, Goku grabbed each of Raditiz's arms and spun around and threw him into the ground as hard as he could (Yep, you guessed it. The Earth throw) As Raditiz recovered from the landing, he saw Piccolo's punch, but Raditiz grabbed it before it could connect. Then he pulled Piccolo's arm completely off! " Oh, what's the matter green boy, missing your arm? Don't worry, the rest of you will join it soon enough," said Raditiz as he prepared to punt Piccolo's head.

" Ka-Me-Ha-ME-HA!" said Goku as he fired his ki beam at Raditiz, sending him flying, " Piccolo, are you all right?"

" Oh I'm fine beside the fact that my arm has just been ripped off it hinge," said Piccolo.

" Can you still fight?"

" Yes, but I think I've got a way to beat him. It was a move that was going to be for you. It'll take 5 minutes for it to power up. Try to keep him distracted for that long."

" Hai!" said Goku as he blocked two KI attacks. Goku ran directly at Raditiz, and they began their multitude of punches and kicks. Raditiz tried to punch Goku's face, but found himself punching nothing but afterimages. "BAH! Stop being a coward and show yourself!" said Raditiz angrily.

"OKAY!" replied Goku. He punched Raditiz hard in the stomach, fed him an uppercut, and tried to do a full frontal jab kick, but his leg was grabbed by Raditiz, and like Piccolo before him, was about to get his leg twisted. But by using Raditiz's twist as momentum, Goku used his other leg to kick him twice. They released a volley of punches and kicks, ending with Goku's attempted knee slam into Raditiz's gut, which was blocked. Raditiz began to spin, intent on throwing Goku, our hero punched him in the face and threw an elbow into his chest. As the vile one pulled back from the hit, he kicked Goku in the face, slammed his fist into his vertebra, and hammer slammed him in the cranium, sending him into the ground. Raditiz then kicked Goku in the side, rolling him near Gohan's pod, " Heh, kinda fortunate that you landed near your boy so he can see and hear his dad in pain." said Raditiz as he punched the guy directly in the stomach. Meanwhile Gohan saw the hit that was brought onto his father, " Daddy, (Whimpers) no. (Energy starts picking up)" 

" What? Power level 1,984 and increasing?" said Raditiz as an explosion erupted from the pod and Gohan appeared with golden hair down to the waist and no eyebrows to speak of.

" YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER!" said Gohan in an almost demonic voice, headbutting Raditiz as hard as he could and sending Raditiz for a world tour, "Daddy," said Gohan as he fainted from the influx of power coursing through his body.

" Gohan, what on Earth? What by Kami's name did you do?" Said Goku.

"What did he do? I'll tell you what he did, he FLIPPIN HURT HIS UNCLE RADITIZ! And for that the little baka will pay!!" said Raditiz, coming towards him.

" And in order to kill him, you'll have to get through me!" said Goku getting up.

" That sounds like an order I'll gladly obey," said Raditiz. It was at this point that Goku noticed that Raditiz had a tail. Moving as fast as he could, he grabbed the villain's tail. "AAAHHHHH! No fair! Low blow! Low blow!" cried Raditiz as he reeled back. Goku used this moment of weakness to grab Raditiz from behind.

" Piccolo NOW!" Shouted Goku.

" Darn you fool! Do you realize what that'll do to us!? You're willing to kill yourself for this pathetic planet?" Asked the villain.

" No, for my FAMILY!" Said Goku.

" Goku, this'll give me joy like you wouldn't believe," said Piccolo as he pointed his fingers towards Goku, "SPECIAL BEAM CCCCCAAAAANNNNNOOOONNNN…FIRE!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The two screamed together as their bodies landed in different areas. After Piccolo regenerated his arm, he went to Raditiz, "Heh, well…at least I had a g…great fight and I've even made sure that the…the last members of my family are DEAD," said Raditiz as he coughed a little.

"No, you didn't. You see, on this planet we have these things called Dragonballs that, once brought together, will grant the user anything he wants," said Piccolo.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you… never…to tell your opponent anything of that sort…(Coughs a lot) You see…t…this scouter a…a…also acts like a transmitter (AS Raditiz explains this plot device the camera pans away from Earth to another world where a bald giant of a saiyan was listening) Even as I say this…they…are…listening…and will arrive…wi…within …the year…He…h…HA!" said Raditiz at last.

"Lord Vegita did you hear that?" Asked the Saiyan whose name was Nappa.

" (A white glove punches an alien in the face) Yes all of it." Said the prince.

" So should we use the Dragonballs to bring him back?" asked the nanny.

"(This time a white boot followed by a tail knocks out 3 opponents) Bring that baka back? Whatever for? Just because he's one of us? I'd prefer to utilize my wishes wisely," said the V-man.

" (Bows) Then what'll we wish for my prince?" asked Nappa.

" (Again, nothing but one fist defeats 15 aliens) Think about it. We've been living in bondage for a good while now. What if we were to gain immortality, then we could free ourselves from this insolent bondage and fight forever!" said Vegita.

" Brilliant, my prince. Shall we shove off now?" asked Nappa.

" (Fires a Ki beam at a sniper and we see a full frontal face) Yes we've toyed with this world long enough." Said his majesty as he and his servant got into the pod and flew off.

Ch 3: 3 masters 3 types of training.

"Piccolo." Said Goku.

"What is it?" Said Piccolo.

" I heard everything that Raditiz said, I want you to do me a favor. My son Gohan. I want you to train him in time for the fight." Said Goku.

" What makes you think that I won't just kill Gohan at first light?" asked Piccolo with a smirk.

" Because of 2 reasons. One, you're not dumb. You saw Gohan's true power and what it is capable of when properly trained. And two, even though you're a demon, you've got some sense of honor. (Chuckles as he looks an sees a figure flying in) Well, here comes the others. I better say my good byes." Said Goku smiling.

"(Sees the mess that Goku is in) Goku! Come on buddy don't die, please don't die, brother." Said the bald one crying.

" I'm sorry Krillin, but (Coughs) I guess I'm going have to. After all this, isn't my belly button." Said Goku pointing to the hole in his stomach, "(Rubs his best friends head) Even though Ratitiz said that we were brothers by blood, you were always my true brother. Tell Bulma I want to thank her for being my friend and allowing me to meet all of you. Master Roshi, you and Grandpa were always so kind, and my beautiful angel of the heavens, Chi-Chi, I'll always think of her no matter where I am. My heart and hers are united till eternity." Said Goku as all life left the great warrior and faded out of existence…Literally.

"H…He's fading away!" Said Krillin surprised.

" Must be Kami's doing, must be getting him ready for the Saiyans that are coming." Said Piccolo.

" You, mean more are arriving?" Asked Krillin.

" Yes, and they're probably even stronger than he is. That's why I must take Gohan." Said Piccolo going towards Gohan, only to be stopped by Krillin.

" THERE'S NO WAY IN BLUE BLAZES AM I GOING TO LET YOU GET GOKU'S ONLY FLIPPIN SON!" Said Krillin enraged, though on the inside he was thinking, "_Oh flip he is going to kill me_!"

" (Floats over Krillin's pitiful stopping attempt) If you don't trust me, then trust your brother. Goku personally told me to train Gohan for the battle." said Piccolo as he picked up the young one and walked away.

" If I so much as find out that you killed him, I will personally hunt you DOWN! _I do hope he didn't hear that._" Said Krillin to a vanishing Piccolo. Pretty soon the plane landed, " Hey is Goku all…right?" said Bulma looking at a barren field with one bloody Raditiz laying on the ground, "Tell me that we arrived too late and Goku's already gone home and is kissing the life out of Chi-Chi and Gohan's getting a little brother soon!" said Bulma, worried over what was, to her, the little brother she never had.

" Oh, we arrived to late all right." said Krillin as he went over what has transpired.

" Well, the first thing I want is for you to get the scouter on the Saiyans head." Said Bulma.

" WHY?" asked Krillin.

" Because we're going to need it in order to find Yamucha and Tien, after that all 3 of you will go to Kami's place and get training from him. Bulma, Chaotzu, Oolong, and I go look for the Dragonballs." Said Master Roshi.

" Good idea. Oh, and thank you Krillin," said Bulma as she picked up the scouter from Krillin's hand, " Let me see (Click a few times) perfect! All I need to do is modify this a little and we can find the others." Said Bulma.

Elsewhere (I know I usually say meanwhile but that can get old) Piccolo was looking at his new trainee, "Time to wake up child!" Said Piccolo as he threw Gohan into the water.

"WHOA!" Shouted Gohan as he jumped put of the extremely cold water, " Where's my dad?" asked Gohan.

" Your father is dead," said Piccolo coldly.

" No…No…NO!! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" cried Gohan so hard that once again he turned into some sort of golden warrior.

"Silence, BOY! Your father asked me to train you," said Piccolo.

" Train me? But I'm not a fighter," said Gohan.

" No, but properly trained, you can be a great one. Now, I'll be training you for a year. So that means that for the 1st 6 months, live. Nothing else, just live. If you can do that, then we'll see about getting you ready for the fight," said Piccolo, taking off.

" But…how?" asked Gohan to Piccolo's disappearing image.

Also, in the next scene (Shoots camera. GREG WHY DID YOU DO THAT? -A Fan. Well you said that the next scene took place in the afterlife-me. Not literally you dum-dum, we've got the set already for ya-another fan) , in the afterlife, Goku is looking at the huge king Yemma, "Whoa, I am in heaven?" asked the Saiyan.

" No, you are in purgatory." said Kami.

"Oh, so that must be King Yemma, Hya king!" said Goku.

" You do not respond to his lordship in that manner!" said Kami, "Ahem, Lord Yemma, I wish to allow Goku passage through Snake way in order to train with King Kai." said Kami.

" All right, you may do so," said Yemma.

" Hey, since I came, did a bad guy name Raditiz came down here too?" asked Goku.

" Yes, and I sent him down even further, all the way down to Hades." said Yemma.

" Well, thanks King," said Goku as he flew off and got to the snakehead of Snake Way, "So this must be the head to the road," said Goku, getting on top of it, "(In tune of we're of to see the wizard) Oh, I'm off to see King Kai, the wonderful King Kai of OZ!" 

AHHHHHH!! THAT IS SO BAD!

"Thank you!" said Goku. He then jumped off and flew away.

(Start playing Son of Man)

As Goku ran the 1,000,000 km Snakeway, Gohan has his training off to a running start. As a matter of fact, he's running from a huge Dinosaur, who's expecting to have a Gohan burger. But when it seemed like he was about to end this movie about 15,000 pages early, he had a mouthful of dirt to chew on and Gohan was on top of a mountain. That afternoon, he rested and later that night, he found himself with a nice pair of apples to munch on. The apples were provided by his new master Piccolo just before he left but then noticed a strange change within Gohan. The young demi-Sayian looked towards the moon and became a huge, big, Oh-My-Kami-It's-Coming-Towards-Me, King Kong-eat-your-heart-out, Monkey A.K.A. an Oozaru. Piccolo knew that if the beast were to continue his destruction there would not be anything to protect, so thus he powered up everything he had and blew up the moon, changing Gohan back to his normal state. Piccolo then left Gohan with 2 more things; the same suit as his sire, and a Katana. His last order of business was to remove the child's tail. The boy woke up the next morning to a new style of life for 6 months, and by that time Piccolo deemed that he was ready to begin his fighting lessons. And the Demon lord was as tough as the realm from whence he came, if the boy was not eating, sleeping, or bathing, he was in constant battle. But in the earlier months, the 3 other warriors chosen for the battle: Krillin, Yamcha, & Tien Shinhan began their fight up on Kami's lookout. While there, Yamcha, although learning to harness his infamous Wolf Fang Fist, began to realize one thing. Krillin and Tien were far superior to him in every single aspect. And that caused him to have fear. Meanwhile, Krillin and Tein sparred with each other and were as close to being equals as you could get. The time then came for them to train with holographic Saiyans. Though they had fought well, it ended up that the Saiyans destroyed them within 5 minutes, with Tien staying in the longest. And at last after months of training the 3 warrior went their separate ways to train by themselves. Tien mastered his onslaught of moves. Krillin, his agility, speed, and that one new move he developed while on the lookout. And Yamcha began to think maybe he should stay behind, but then he decided to not do that and stick with his friends for eternity. But Goku had the worst luck by falling into Hades and facing two Oni's challenges and prevailing in all of them. He then managed to get back on the track and after a long journey he saw the end, " It's about time. So where's the place?" asked the Saiyan. He looked around and saw a planet, " That must be it!" said Goku, flying up to it. But as soon as he got within reach of the strong pull of the small planet's gravity, he found himself a few feet deep within it, "(Muffled) OW! That was probable the most painful scene I've ever had to do!" said Goku.

" Ohh, oh oooh ohee ah ooo eh ehe ah ooo." said a monkey.

" Hun, oh you must be King Kai (Bows) My name's Goku Son and I wish to train under your guidance," said Goku.

" Well, I must say that was the most polite insult I've ever heard,"said a short blue cricket like man with a black robe.

"Oh, so you must be King Kai," said Goku bowing to what should be his true master.

" Yes and that has earned you 32,000 Zenie would you like to try for 64,000? (Chuckles at joke) Yes, I am King Kai, otherwise known as Lord of the worlds,"said Kai.

" Master Kai, I wish to train you." said Kakarot.

" All right, I accept. But there's one challenge you must accomplish," responded Kai.

" What's that?" asked the warrior.

" Tell me a joke," Kai said.

"WHAT!!" said Goku surprised.

" You heard me," Kai said sternly

" All right, uh what did the one hunter said to the other after they ran over the deer? Call the rest of the family dear there's enough for everybody!" said Goku.

" HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed the great Kai, "Okay you're in. 1st lets see how high you can jump." said Kai, and then admired Goku's 3 ft. jump, " Not bad, not bad at all! So why do you want to train under my guidance?"

"Well, you see…," said Goku as he revealed the past events of this movie.

" Hmm, interesting but for now the 2nd thing you must do is catch my monkey," said Kai.

" One question…WHY?" asked Kakarot.

" If you can not handle the gravity here then you'll not be able to match the Saiyans. You see, they train under progressively stronger gravity in order to be able to withstand any type of gravity, and be exceptionally strong wherever they land." said Kai.

"Well it should be easy for me, after all I'm a Saiyan." said Goku as he ran after the monkey. Goku at first had a hard time getting the monkey, so he had to strip down to nothing but his gi. But as things progress, he was soon able to run even with his weighted shirt and shoes on, and at one point, he finally caught the ape, "All right!" said Goku.

" Well done my pupil and now for your final task…GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kai.

" Why did you do that?" asked the Saiyan.

" It was for your next test." said Kai.

"Oh. Hey don't you get bored here?" said Goku.

"No, never. You see, warrior, to the enlightened mind this tiny planet holds infinitely many possibilities. I'd like to spend my time counting the stars, tickling Blastoise, and seeing if Batman laughs. Right now I like (Goes over to his blue mustang convertible) to spend time driving." Said Kai.

" All right, let the banner fly! I'm here!" said Greg.

"Who said that?" asked Goku.

"I did!" said Greg. Goku then turned to see a little insect, "Uh, Kai do you know that your place has been bugged?" said Goku.

"BUGGED!!!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M THE GREAT AND STUPENDOUS GREGORY THE CRICKET. WITHIN THIS REALM THERE IS NO ONE THAT IS MY EQUAL!" announced the bug, " Except King Kai."

" So, do you know Jiminy?" asked Goku.

"Why yes that happens to be my cousin but that's beside the point!" said Greg. (Snicker-Ryan, Shut up RYAN! -me)

"(Trying best to hold laughter) okay now for your 1st test you need to hit that bug with this mallet." said Kai as he threw Goku a huge hammer (That's going to be painful-me)

"Uh, you sure he's going to handle it?" asked me…I mean Greg. (Well, in school you'd always bugged the teachers- Ryan, One more joke like that and your butt is mine-me)

"OH, don't worry," said Kai as he watched Goku chase the insect. But it was easier said than done, for not only did he have to lift the thing, but he also had to dodge the ki blast coming from the bug. But pretty soon he was able to bash it, "Ohh, that looks painful." said Goku.

"Never fear, I am made of indestructible titanium!" said Greg.

" Then what's that bruise?" said Goku pointing to a large bump.

"What! (Feels) Ahh!! You've got me!" said Greg. (Aww do you need your nurse mom to bandage up that little boo-boo? -Ryan, THAT'S IT PREPARE TO CALL YOUR NURSE MOTHER-me. We get into a rumble and then our mothers pull us away like Goten and Trunks)

"(Lotf) _Amazing, he surpassed what I though anyone was able and in only 1 month. Maybe he'll be able to utilize what I can not." _thought Kai," All right Goku are you ready to go through the most rigorous training in the world?" said the king.

"Hai!" said Goku.

" Okay, first lets have some tea," said Kai. And through the next 5 months Goku was pressed harder than he ever was before. And in the end, Goku had one last move to harness, "All right ready?" asked Kai.

"Yep!" said Goku.

"AAAAANNNNDDDD GO!"said Kai as he threw a brick as hard and as fast as he could. And in mid-flight Goku threw a strange energy bomb from his hand and destroyed it, "Excellent, I've never thought that the Spirit Bomb could get mastered so fast. But as you know, it isn't as strong as it could be for it only draws upon 3 of the 5 elements. But enough of that. The Saiyans will a…arrive tomorrow. OH MY ME!" screamed Kai.

"What's the matter?" asked Goku.

" You'll arrive in 2 days from now," said Kai.

" But that means by the time I get there millions of people could die! I'd better call master Roshi now!" Said Goku, "Uh…how do I do it?" said Goku.

"Just put your hand on my back," said Kai. 

Meanwhile on Earth, Master Roshi was sleeping with a Sports Illustrated swimsuit magazine on his head till he heard, "MASTER ROSHI!" Said Goku.

" Huh? (Looks at hot babe in book) Were you talking to me?" Said Roshi.

"Master, it's me Goku!" said Goku.

" GOKU! Does that mean you're ready to come back to life?" asked Roshi.

" If the Dragonballs are," said Goku.

"Yep they are." said Roshi as he got them and went outside, " Oh Shenron, rise and grant me my request," The sky blackened as a fierce lighting storm raged on. The 7 balls themselves began to glow with awesome power, then 7 lights sprung up, turning into 7 dragons that fused into 1, which began to twist and coil until a huge, green, 4-armed, red eyed dragon hovered, "To ye who has summoned me, I'll grant one wish, no matter what it may be," said the dragon.

" I wish for Goku to arise from the realm of purgatory," said Roshi.

" A simple matter," he said as he eyes glowed bright red, "It has been done, I'll take my leave and rest till I'm needed again," said the great dragon as the balls arose and split to the 4 corners. Meanwhile where Piccolo and Gohan trained, "Cool, the sky blackened." said Gohan.

" That means your father has returned. _And also that means that the Saiyans are coming faster than we thought."_ said Piccolo as he continued to train the son of Goku. And lastly in the afterlife, "(looks up) All right my halo's gone!" said Goku as got up and began to leave, " King Kai, Greg, Bubbles thank you so much. I'll never forget you!" said Goku as he flew off towards Snakeway.

"BYE Goku…and good luck," said Kai as he watched his newest pupil fly away.

Ch 4: Yamucha's fall.

Deep in space, two eyeball like spaceships fly through and passed Jupiter. Their destination, a little blue sphere called Terra, or Earth to those who live upon it. These pods broke through the atmosphere and crashed through 2 buildings and crash-landed in the city, " Oh my Kami, what the heck is that thang?" Said a civilian. For his answer the pods opened and two figures arose, one was tall, bald, wearing a black suit, and equipped with a tail & mustache. The other was smaller in stature but had hair and looked more menacely than his tall friend, "What are all these bakas staring at? They should at least give us a welcome greeting. I guess I'll do it for them," said the bald one, known as Nappa. He lifted his fingers and created a nuke like blast around the area, turning it into nothing more than a crater, " (Looks) Oops! Missed one. I'll take care of it." 

" (Grabs Nappa's hand and proceeds to crush it) NAPPA STOP!" said the short one, named Vegita, "Now what did we come here for?" asked Vegita.

" Uh, the Dragonballs?" said Nappa.

" For…?" said Vegita letting go of Nappa's hand.

"Immortality?" said Nappa.

" PERFECT! And if the Dragonball was here and got destroyed?" said Vegita.

" You'll personally pound me, hang me by my own tail, and give me no suntan lotion on my trip to the sun?" Said Nappa.

" Good! Now look for the highest reading here. That'll be the Namek, or Kakarot's spawn," said Vegita.

" What? This is impossible there are readings of 1,000 for 5 people on this planet." said Nappa.

" Shouldn't be surprising. They had 1 year of warning but the one that we want is that way," said Vegita as both he and Nappa flew towards Gohan and Piccolo. But meanwhile, Tien was recovering from the shockwaves of the blast, "So that's what I'm up against. Hmm, feels like fun. I'd better get going now," said Tien.

" ME too!" said a cute pale, red cheeked, china doll known as Chaotzu.

" NO!" said Tien.

" But this is my fight just as it is yours." said the young one.

" Yeah, and if you were to die and I to live what am I going to do then, huh? I've lost you once, and there'll be snowmen dancing in Hades before I let you die again." said Tein 

" All right I'll stay," said Chaotzu

" Tien, don't die out there." said a beautiful, sweet, blue haired woman named Lunch as she kissed him on the cheek. Then some pollen got up her nose, causing her to sneeze into one blonde, wicked babe, "Tien, if someone dies there today, it better be them!" said Lunch as she gave him a huge liplock.

"(doozy) Lunch okay." Said Tien as he flew away. Meanwhile back with Piccolo and Gohan, " Gohan get ready, they're here." said Piccolo as he got into ready stance.

" Now? But Dad's not here." said Gohan now in an outfit like Piccolo's.

"We'll just have to make do then." said Piccolo as said Saiyans landed. 

"Green faced, antennai, pointed ears. You must be the Namek that killed Raditiz," said Vegita.

" You Saiyans prefer to dig your graves quickly with those insults, don't you?" said Piccolo.

" You mean you don't know?…Of course, lower weaklings such as you are incompetent of remembering your past. Nameks are from the planet Namek and posses incredible abilities of magic. Nameks such as you," said Vegita. The great Kami, who was also listening, said to himself, "So I'm an alien. That explains my urge to 'Phone Home'," said Kami chuckling at his little joke.

" I may be an alien, but that doesn't mean I'll let you destroy this world." said Piccolo. And as Piccolo finished talking this line, Krillin came in hearing, the last bit of info, " That's a far cry from what you said the first time," said Krillin.

" What are you doing here midget? Taking notes?" asked Piccolo.

" Hey, I'm just as great as a warrior as you are." said Krillin as he went to talk to Gohan.

" Hey, you're Krillin ain't you. Dad told me how you're a great warrior but could never get the hang of growing." said Gohan.

" I did! It's just that he was able to do it better than I could." said Krillin.

" So these are Saiyans huh?" said Yamcha landing.

" Be careful not to mock them they are very powerful." said Tien.

" Like rabbits, they're good at multiplying but not at subtracting," said Vegita.

"Yamcha, Tien, you made it." exclaimed Krillin.

" Where's that china doll freak you call a brother?" asked Piccolo.

" He's at home, and one more comment like that and I'll forget that you're on my side and rip your antenna off!" said Tien.

"5 of them, just as many Saibamen. Nappa (Snaps fingers) Bring them" said Vegita.

" But why, we can kill them all in one shot." asked Nappa.

" I'll not have us soil our hands on these weaklings." said Vegita as Nappa inserted 5 seeds into the ground and then mixed a strange liquid into the ground. From within that same ground came 5 green monsters ready to kill, " Let's make this interesting, you'll take on our warriors one-on-one." said Vegita.

" You think this is some game?" asked Piccolo.

" Wait, Goku's not here yet we can use this for time." said Krillin.

" So I'll go first." said Tien. The creature growled evilly at Tien and came charging in at the 3-eyed human. The creature started multiple punches at Tien but to no avail, he then kneed the creature into the gut and back kicked it into the ground, breaking its back. Then he charged his finger and said, " DODON RAY!" and a yellow beam came at the monster, blowing it towards Vegita. 

"Pathetic." Said Vegita as he pointed his fingers and blew the creature away.

"Impossible! They were each at 1,200." said Nappa.

" Then they must be stronger. (Looks at other Saibaman) Don't fail me this time." said Vegita.

" I'll go." said Yamcha. Both warriors ran as fast as they could and then disappeared. Actually it was super speed, and each warrior's arms struck the other at incredible rates. Yamcha then kick the creature in the back and slammed his head with his elbow. The creature retaliated with a double kick, but Yamcha quickly moved out of the way and put his hands into a strange motion and said, "WOLF FANG FIST!" And like a mighty wolf pouncing, he struck with all his might. When the beast landed, he fired a strange acid- like projectile towards him but the young black haired warrior dodged it. Yamcha then jumped high into the air, put one hand on top of the other and fired a blue beam, making a crater, "Well that was easy." said Yamcha as he landed. But as soon as he did, the beast revived, grabbed Yamcha, and blew up to smithereens.

Ch5: 1-by-1 they all fall down.

"Yamcha!" yelled Krillin as he ran towards the crater that once contained his friend. Within he found a still body. The bald warrior felt along Yamcha's carotid artery in hope that there would be a pulse. Yet there was nothing, another warrior had fallen. This enraged the small warrior, "I've lost one friend to you bakas, now you've taken another. YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR HIS DEATH!!!!!" screamed Krillin as he threw out his arms in a forward position and fired a slowly moving ki-beam at the 5 creatures. He then turned it upward and split it into 5 small beams and struck it into their bodies except for one. He raced towards Gohan, but before his arm could touch the young one Piccolo grabbed it. He then threw the monstrous creation into the air and fired a breath beam and destroyed it, "Clever." said Vegita as the smoke cleared, " I'd never thought that Earthlings were capable of such power. But that'll cost you. Nappa (Snaps fingers) Kill."  
"You don't know how long I waited for that word." said Nappa as he powered up, " Now who's first…YOU!" said Nappa as he rushed toward Tien and preformed a chop into him. The three eyed one felt immense pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the warrior as he felt his forearm become detached.

"(Picks up forearm) I ain't got no body." sung Nappa as he raised his arm and planned to strike again. But as the arm was about to have a formal introduction to Tien's skull, the left arm grabbed it. Nappa was stunned for a few seconds when he saw Tien having an arm growing out of his back. Tien used this moment to throw Nappa , punching him into the face. Nappa then twisted his hand out of the reach and tried to punch Tein in the face but Tein dodged it to upper-forearm-cut the nimrod to leave room for a gut punch. Tien then backflip-kicked the giant and flew into the air. But the brute was too fast and grabbed Tien's head, ramming it into the fist of pain. Whilst Tien was recovering from that injury Nappa proceeded to grind Tien's back across his knees. Tien finally got his spirit back and grabbed the legs and piledrived the body into the ground. Nappa then tried a ki-blast into the skull but Tien dodged it. Tien in retaliation kicked Nappa in the 15th vertebra, causing the big idiot to spin. As he spun, he managed to get a hit into Tien's chin. Once the villain landed, he proceeded to fire ki blasts at Tien, but Tien kept on flipping, dodging the assault, till the 3-eyed man reached a mountain. Tien then flipped to it, rolled for 3 seconds in the air, and drove his feet into Nappa's chest. While on the big guy's chest Tien continually punched Nappa in the head and chest. Nappa countered with a chop into the side followed by a chop into the back. Tien outsmarted Nappa by using his spinning body as leverage and skull kicked the Saiyan hard. Tien finally managed to get back on his feet and ran a little bit for room. The triclopes then fired his dodon ray. To his surprise, it was blocked by a single swipe by Nappa. Tien, not discouraged, rammed his fist into Nappa's gut…HARD. He repeated this again and again till he became locomotive like. Nappa, seeing his opening, doublefisted Tien's spinal column, kneed his gut, and punched him in the face. Thinking his foe blinded, he tried for another punch, but Tien dodged it. The Saiyan tried again and again but to no avail, for his third eye allowed him visual. Nappa then tripped Tien, grabbed his head, and threw him into the ground. The young warrior began to cough a little and started to heave a little bit. This to him was a small distraction as he fired continuously ki blast, " Piccolo do you think that Tien will beat him?" asked Krillin hopefully.

" He's experiencing major blood loss. Not to mention the strain that the battle is taking on him. If he doesn't stop…he'll die." said Piccolo in a dead serious matter. Tien meanwhile stopped his blast assault and decided to put his hand near his stump and increase the heat. This cauterized the wound but left Nappa to charge in at Tien, "SOLAR FLARE!" yelled the 3 eyed one as he put his fingers in front of his head and unleashed a massive flash of light blinding the giant. Tien then used this to move to a safe distance and began to power up his most powerful techiqune. But when he had it he felt his heart beat extremely fast, "No, not now!" said Tien, CHAOTZU 

_ Tien, what is it? asked the little one._

I just wanted to say…goodbye. thought Tien.

What? No, Tien! Don't do it come home we'll get you healed. said Chaotzu worriedly.

I'm sorry but if I leave my friends at this battle, I'll always think of myself as a coward. Said Tien.

But (Cries). Said Chaotzu as he began to cry.

No, don't cry little…no not friend. We've always been there for each other haven't we? Working together, training, and yes even watching over each other. But over time I've forgotten that you're just a sparring buddy, and felt like you're my brother. And now that's how you'll always be to my, my little brother. Remember, even though I won't be there to guide you physically, I'll always be there in spirit. And that what'll happen next is for you. I love you my brother. Tell Lunch that I really do love her and I'm sorry that I'm the one who'd died today. Said Tien.

(Crying immensely) Tien No! Said Chaotzu.

Goodbye my brother Said Tien. He then put his hands in a triangle and said, "TRI-BEAM!" then a huge beam came out of his hands and hit Nappa hard, "Guys, take care of Chaotzu for me." said Tien as he fell down and felt his heart beat its last.

" (Sniffles) He gave his life for us." said Krillin.

" Too bad he did it though." said Nappa appearing unscathed.

"WHAT!" said the heroes together.

"If they start to kill themselves that kind of takes the fun out of this, and I so want your agony to last a while." Said Nappa smiling.

" You're a fine one to talk. After Goku gets here you'll be the one in agony." Said Piccolo as Nappa began to charge in after them.

" NAPPA HOLD IT!" commanded Vegita, "I wish to ask these fools a question. This Goku you referred to, is this the same one we call Kakarot?" asked Vegita.

" Yes, so what?" said Piccolo.

"(chuckles) Nothing it's just surprising that you're willing to put so much faith in a low level warrior that couldn't even defeat his own brother. But I'm a fair sport, I'll give him 3 hours to arrive. If by then he does not come, you'll die, but if he does, then you get the pleasure of watching him suffer." said Vegita.

"FLIP THAT. I KILL 'EM NOW!" said Nappa continuing his charge.

" STOP NAPPA!" yelled the prince.

"Y-Y-Yes my liege." Said Nappa heading back to his lord.

"3 hrs. That's plenty of time to think up a stragedy." Said Piccolo.

"B-But Piccolo you saw how powerful they are! They'll kill us." Said Gohan shaking.

" Stop being afraid, the only thing that'll get you in this is death. And too many people already died for that." Said Piccolo as he discuss the plans. Meanwhile over on the visitors (The score thus far-Home-2 Visitors-2), "But I don't understand why, Prince Vegita?" asked Nappa.

" Because Kakarrot (Sets his scouter to alarm and sets it for 3 hours) is a traitor to his kind and country. And traitors like him deserve to watch his family and friends slaughtered before his eyes. And if that Namekian scum is just talking, then you'll still get to kill them." said Vegita.

" But I'm bored!" said Nappa.

" Then trash through this planet's defense forces. Just let me rest," said Vegita.

"Oh thank you, my lord." said Nappa as he bowed and flew off. Elsewhere, within the realm the we know as Purgatory, Goku arrived at the check in station. "Queen Yemma? Where's the King?" asked Goku.

" He's checking a bunch of male arrivals. Now what can I do you for?" asked the queen.

"I need you to tell Kami that I'm back," said Goku as a being teleported in.

" No need. I'm here, Goku." said Kami as he grabbed Goku and went back to the lookout, "There's not much time, Goku." 

"I know." said Goku as he ran off the edge and started to fall, "Master Korin, I need some senzu beans."

" Goku! It's been a while! Here's the only 2 I've got right now." said Korin as he threw Goku two green colored beans. After the black haired warrior ate one, he called his flying cloud and headed towards the battle zone. "(Alarm rings) Time's up." said Vegita.

"Get ready. Now Krillin!" said Piccolo as Krillin sped towards Nappa. Nappa tried to boot the bald one, but he easily rolled under the kick and went to a plateau, "Distructo-DISK!" said Krillin as a buzz saw - like ki blast formed upon his hand. He threw it straight at Nappa, "Hah! You think I'm afraid of this?" said Nappa.

" Nappa, move," said Vegita. Nappa did what he was ordered. Nappa then felt along the wound the cut made on his face. Enraged, he ran at Krillin, kicked him in the stomach, and backhanded him across the ground, "I can't move." said Krillin, realizing that his entire spinal column must be shattered. Piccolo grabbed Nappa's tail, which was futile. Nappa just knocked him upside the head, "Don't you think we would've trained against such a pathetic weakness?" said Nappa.

" (Gets a reading on his scouter which shocks him) Nappa, kill the kid now and the Namek also. Don't worry, we'll gather them all on his home world." said Vegita.

" Why?" asked Nappa.

"There's a being coming with a power level of 9,000. And want I you to be ready." said Vegita.

" Right. Sorry kid, but looks like you'll have to die quickly. (Powers a huge ki blast in hand) BREAK CANNON!" said Nappa as he launched it. Gohan, fearing the worst, held himself up ready to block, but then a figure was standing in front of it, "(Weakened) G…Gh…Gohan, run boy." said Piccolo, falling to his knees after his noble sacrifice.

"Piccolo! Don't die on me, please!" said Gohan through a bunch of tears.

" This is truly pathetic for me. The great evil, dying for the spawn of his own enemy. It isn't truly my fault, it's because of your kind heart. Then again, those months I've spent with you weren't too bad. Just promise me you'll get out of here fast. You're young, you don't deserve to die alone, like me. Be with your family. And when you see Goku, tell him he should be proud to have you for a child. Because I know I would be proud to call you…my son." said Piccolo as his eyes closed for the last time and along with his demise Kami went with him.

" Such sentimental garbage! I'm glad he's dead! Otherwise, we'd have to listen to his mouth spew more garbage!" said Nappa.

" All of these people, dead; Yamcha, Tein, and now Piccolo. All because of…(Voice turns deep almost demonic. He picks up a rock and crushes it as his long hair turns golden and his eyebrows dissapear) YOU!!! YOU'LL PAY." screamed Gohan as he drove his elbow into the stomach of Nappa. Then he flew up into the air , firing multiple ki blasts into the titan's hide (YES ? Somebody call for a Titan?- Nightwing. Nightwing, can I have your autograph?-me. Sure-Nightwing.) Then he held his palms into the air and fired a yellow beam, "Masenko HA!." said Gohan. Then he placed his hands together into a cup, yelling, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" and fired a blue beam. He fell down to the ground, returned to normal, and became very tired. Nappa walked slowly towards the young demi-Saiyan, "Piccolo, I'm so sorry. I've failed." said Gohan as Nappa neared.

" Ah, don't feel too bad! At least you'll make a fine trophy for me," said Nappa. He raised his foot to stomp the young warrior's skull into pate.

"It's going to take a karate master to save him now!" said Krillin as he watched Nappa ready to kill.

" I cant wait to see Kakarot's face when he sees his only son dead. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." He began to crush the young Saiyan, but then he felt a sharp pain in his foot, "WHAT BY THE 4 MOONS OF GAIA!" said Nappa as he held his foot and noticed that his victim was gone.

Ch6: Goku's revenge

The said victim was on a yellow cloud, "Nimbus?" question Gohan looking at the cloud. Then someone walked towards the dead body of Piccolo. He had black boots, orange shirt, black pointed hair, and one bad attidude. His name was Goku, "(watches his father feel the artery) Piccolo's dead. He tried to save me," said Gohan.

"Poor Piccolo, you were only trying to honor my vow. (Looks at the other's bodies) Tien, Yamcha, all dead because of this FREAK!" said Goku as he walked towards Krillin's broken body, "Come on, Gohan." 

"What, kept ya slowpoke?" asked Krillin.

" There was a lot of traffic. Besides, you're a fine one to talk. You're lying down on the job." said Goku, "Here, have a senzu." 

" No you keep it," said Krillin.

"(Breaks it in half) I already had one, now take it," said Goku giving one to his best friend then he handed the other half to Gohan, " Here's your piece. Don't worry it's cherry flavored."

" (Steps back up fully powered) Man this stuff is good. But you should've kept it. You've seen how they killed everyone else. You're going to need all the help you can get.," said Krillin.

" I won't need any help for these bakas," said Goku walking slowly towards Nappa. " (The ground slowly moves around him as his energy is literally flowing off him) You've killed my friends, even our only hope to bring everyone back from your carnage. This, along with whatever sadness you've caused to millions of people, will be brought back to you in this world and the next!"

"(Groans) I did hope he wasn't going to make that speech," said Vegita.

"Well, here's the failure you can show your friends up in heaven," said Nappa as he punched…the air, "Nice trick," said Nappa as he tried again. But each time he tried, he missed. Then Goku spun his kick dead center of Nappa's stomach, " That was for Yamcha." said Goku as he uppercut the big oaf's chin. The mighty Saiyan continued with a spinal elbow drive and a punch into the stomach into a bunch of rocks, "Tien, that one was for you." said Goku.

"(Breaks from his prison) DARN YOU TO BLAZES!" said Nappa as he tried a punch but yet it was grabbed.

" (Twist it) That green one you killed. His name was Piccolo and this is from ( dodges punch) HIM!" said Goku as he punched Nappa in the face.

" (Does a kick into the side of the skull, into nose, and ends with kick into back) Those were from my son, my brother, and my master Kami." said Goku as his let a blast hit him square in the chest. He then put his hands together and drove his double-fist into the ribcage, "(Holds head in hand) Pathecitc! Nappa, stand down I'll kill him. This is degrading having to fight a weakling of a fighter." Vegita commanded.

"Now you'll fight our sovigern lord and master, Vegita. But I'll take home a swell constilation prize." Nappa said as he flew towards Gohan and Krillin. Goku noticed this and tried to fly but it was no avail either his son or his brother will die, "No. KAIO-KEN!" Goku yelled as a red arura surrounded his body and slammed his fist into Nappa's back and then stood as the falling opponet landed onto his fist, "Hey you! We have a rule about trash on this planet, go pick it up." Goku said as he threw his opponet at Vegita's feet.

" Wow, Goku what was that?" Krillin asked.

" It was a special move I learned from Kai. It amplifies the user's strength for a short while. But the thing is I might mess it up that's why I didn't use it to come here." Goku said.

" M…My pri…prince h…help…help me." Nappa requested painfully.

"All right I'll help you (Grabs Nappa's arm and trows him into the sky) to receive an honorable death after your disgrace." Vegita as he threw a ki-wave into his once partner blowing him into pieces.

CH7: The final bout: Goku vs. Vegita.

"What power." Krillin complemented as he watched Nappa's ahses fall.

"Krillin, Gohan, I want you to leave now." Goku said, "Head to Roshi's island and give me 4 hrs. if I don't return I want you to look for me." 

" But father." Gohan said.

"Do it son, I don't want either one of you to die." Goku said.

"Goku, remember what you said to me when you died?" Asked Krillin.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

" I want you to know that you've been like a brother to me too. Aand like an older brother I want to make sure that you ever die again on me. And if you do, I'll get that piece of dog turd for you." Krillin said as both he and Gohan flew away.

" Now that you're done with your goodbyes lets fight." Vegita said.

" Okay, but it'll be at a battle ground of my choosing." Goku said as both he and Vegita flew off. One they reached an abandoned area, "Here's good. I quiet and nobody can get hurt." Goku said as he entered fighting stance.

" Only you." Vegita said as he too entered his stance.

(Start playing 'I stand alone')

Goku and Vegita rammed their fist at each other, but both missed. Vegita then tried to kick but Goku blocked it, whilst the newly risen Saiyan tried one of his own, they continued this waltz till they were a few feet in the air. This was where Vegita sent his kick straight into Goku's side. Although in pain Goku punched Vegita and yet the prince grabbed it , leaving Goku and oppitunity to elbow the arrogant prince upside the head. While he reeled from the blow Vegita lifted up Goku, flipped him, and pucnhed the gut followed by a spin kick sending Goku into a cliff. Vegita tried to look for the baka Saiyan, not noticing Goku tunneling underground and popping out in a spinning crokscrew and finished with a kick. Luckly Vegita saw this move at the last second and blocked it but did not block the kick into the face, followed by the elbow to the gut, and the fist to the face repidedly. This conitnued till Vegita caught Goku's fist, twisted it around the back, grabbed the head and slammed it into the ground got off and then tried to punched the hero. Goku rolled out of the way and kicked Vegita in the spine multibly, and ended it off with a kick into the crainium, sending him flying. The prince rolled along the ground and threw a ki blast right at the low life Saiyan, which he just blocked. Vegita used this oppitunity to charge at the heroic warrior with a fist to crown our hero the king of all iditots. Goku just barely managed to block the punch and grab it. Goku tried to punch Vegita but the young prince copied Goku and then they started to kick each other at a very fast pace. This continued in the air for 5 minutes till the warrior known as Goku drove his foot hard into the princly gut causing the heroes to spin for a while. Vegita, reaconizing this as an opping for the Earth throw proceded to smack Goku's face with his foot from side to side, then up and down, and then he broke free of the hold and proceded to spin around at an extremely fast rate while kicking the warrior in the gut ( And now the wind special attack- The WHIRLWIND KICK) The invading warrior punched Goku hard in the face sending him into the ground that he'd loved to see so much. Goku, not discouraged threw a ki blast at his opponet, then another, and another, and another. He coninued this until Vegita was covered in a thick cloud of smoke. Goku charged at the Saiyan with an uppercut, forearmed the face, and kick Vegita in the chest, face, chest, and upper-spinkicked Vegita into the nearest mountain. Goku waited to see what else the prince had up his sleeve. He got his answer in the form of a ki blast which Goku blocked. More came and Goku blocked them without fear. But the prince seeing Goku's skill aimed one right at the kneecap, distracting the warrior so he could fire more at Goku to cover him in a thick blanket of them. Breaking out of his sniping area he tried a karate chop but it was blocked, by Goku. The hero then drove Vegita into the knee of the warrior, raised it so it would meet the chin, did a multi-kick into the chest, side, head area. And then let go of the prince so he could spin Vegita into the ground and then was hit by a ki blast crashing the fallen from into the rocks cutting him badly. Once the prince got up he felt his chin dribble something. He wiped it off to discover that he was bleeding. For the first time ever the prince bled for a commoner. At first he growled at himself for his dumbness to allow him to bleed his princely blood. Then he smirked, deciding to take this fight up even higher as he chargd at Goku with his fist. Of which the warrior dodged, but left his back open for the Prince of all Saiyans to spinal kick the baka into the air and unto a piller of earth, "_Man, this guy is good. Better stop playing around and turn it up. _KAIO-KEN!!!!!!!" yelled Goku as he charged the hovering Vegita with a fist. But the prince dodged it and then gut punched the fool and kick him into the same pillar that he was on top of not too long ago, " All right then, KAIO-KEN X2," yelled Goku as he tired the same thing again but had the same results, " Okay new plan, times three. But I might not be able to handle it. But it's worht it to protect the ones I love. KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN XXXXXXXXXX333333333!" Goku screamed as he lept out of the pillar and then had to dodge Vegita's blast.

" That was your free dodge. Don't mess it up." Vegita said smiling. Goku charged with his foot at Vegita, of which the prince guessed and moved out of the way. But before his majastey could give a back pounding Goku dodged out of the way and knee slammed Vegita's back and gut punched him into the ground. As the Saiyan tried to get up Goku kicked him into a nearby cliff. Vegita charge at Goku with a fist out ready to punch Goku in the face but the hero got out of the way and punched Vegita hard in the face. Kakarot then got to Vegita's backside and began to repitetly punch his spinal cord and finished his combo with a rising double kick into the back and ribs sending the prince flying to the ground and skidding a few feet. As he got up this time he took account of his injuries, so far he has had his armor ripped, bled, and was pretty conifendent that his ribs were now dust. He noticed also that Goku was in the same predictiment. Smiling Vegita flew up high above Goku, " Well, Kakarot, you've given me a fine sport, but now the game must end. Goodbye." Vegita chuckled as he put his hands behind his head and powered up a beam.

" FLIP. If I'm right when that ki wave hits me it'll not only kill me but destroy this planet. I won't let that happen, KAIO-KEN X3." Goku yelled and then put his hands together and powered up a small ki beam.

" GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC GGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Vege yelled as he fired a purple beam at Goku.

" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE-HA!" Goku screamed as he too threw a blue beam right at the prince's. Their beams collided in a massive tug of war for victory, but sadly it seemed that Goku was soon losing, "NO, YOU WON'T BEAT ME, KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO-KKKKKKKEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX444444444444!" And with this final power outberst Goku managed to overpower his opponet and send him flying into the sky. The great warrior then wait till his opponent returned, " DARN YOU! Not only did you managed to beat me in a Ki duel but you destroyed my tail. Now I'll never be able to transform again." Vegita said as he landed.

"Wait, you mean that all Saiyans can do this? That means the one who killed my grandpa…was me." Goku realized.

" ( Charges with a fist to Goku's face but was block) Interesting, that's something you can ask your grandpa to forgive you when you see him in whatever realm he's in." Vegita said.

"(Blocks 2nd block from Vegita) It's for my grandfather's honor that I won't DIE!" Goku said as he and Vegita broke from their blocks, " And besides your ki is weakening from every blow. Pretty soon you'll lose."

" I'll use every ounce of ki in my body to defeat you." Vegita declaired as he ran at Goku and punched him. Their kicks and punches collided multible times, and each time they did this, their attacks caused the whole world to feel the might of their battle. Such as in a city known as Orange star city, " Daddy, the ewthquakes scwaded me." Cried a small black haired girl running to her musthace, afro wearing father.

" Shhh, it okay sweetheart daddy will protect you from those scary noises." Said the man as he brought his daughter closer and let her fall asleep against his warm body.

"I wove you pappa." Said the girl as she went to dreamcus.

"I love you too Videl." The muslular man said as he to let his dreams take him away.

" Master Hercule sir, we wanted to see if…Aww, how sweet." Said the servant as he saw his master in bed with his only daughter. Meanwhile within the battle zone Vegita and Goku were slowly tiring, " (Lands a few feet away from Goku) You've disgraced my royal heritage, insulted my house, and even caused me to bleed." Said Vegita glowing with power.

" You've ruined my life, killed my friends, and even tried to destroy the planet I love." Said Goku as he too began to glow with power.

" FOR THIS YOU'LL PAY!!!!" The both of them screamed at the top of their lungs and punched each other at such strenght that the whole entire battleground fell before them, burying them forever. A few minutes later a hand popped out, followed by Goku's body. The warrior tried to move any more than this but discovered that most of his body was no more than dust. He then saw movent, and from that set arose Vegita barely crawling, " You know Kakarot I've still got just enough ki to destroy your infantile body." Vegita said lying his back against a steady rock, and allowing the sun to shine across their fallen bodies.

" Do that and you'll waste the ki to not only leave here with your life, but waste the ability to die fighting." Goku said.

" I concur. It pains me to say this Kakarot, but even though you're a low class soldier you have the ability to rise to be almost brother to me. Tell me, why do you insist on protecting this planet?" Vegita asked.

" Because, this is where I grew up, all of my family and friends are here. Not that you can understand." Goku explained.

" Ah, family love, I used to have that till our planet was destroyed by that metorite." Veigta said.

" Tell you what, if you promise a rematch, then I'll let you leave. Deal?" Goku requested.

" Belive me there'll be a rematch. And this time, I'll win." The prince said as his pod came back and he proceeded to crawl into it, " Kakarot, when we fight again, promise me you won't hold back again." Vegita smirked as he flew off. Meanwhile Goku just calmly looked to the sky and smilied as he saw a ship carrying his friends on board, " Well, it looks like it's time to think of how to get everyone back." Goku said as they landed.

Chapter 8:… (Wait were overbudget? FLIP)

I am sorry, to be conitued in…FREEZA' FURY. Goku's story has just begun.

The end of part 1


End file.
